


His surprise, her pleasure

by Ciaryn



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Otome, Visual Novel - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaryn/pseuds/Ciaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Chiapeto on tumblr posted an edit once of Soryu with a tattoo since being a Hong Kong mobster, he's likely to have them. From there, the idea for this fic was born. Soryu's gf gets a tattoo and his reaction to it. Pretty much, pwp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soryu was at his desk working when he heard the phone ring. He picked up immediately seeing Samajime’s name on the caller ID.

“Has something happened to Orie?” Soryu asked before Samajime could say a thing. It was natural for him to worry since he put Samajime in charge of protecting Orie today while she was out with Mei Ling.

“No, Sir. At least I don’t think so. Actually, they have not left the suite which I thought was odd, but a strange looking woman just came to visit with something that looks like a tool box. I got curious and went to the door to try and find out what is happening. It seems that Mei Ling arranged for a tattoo artist to come from Hong Kong. Sir, she is here to give Ms Orie a tattoo. What should I do?”

Soryu went silent in surprise but rallied quickly. “There is nothing for you to do. If Orie wants a tattoo, who am I to interfere? Just make sure that’s all it is and that they are both safe.”

“Understood.”

Soryu hung up the phone and leaned his chair back, amusement on his face. He really should be used to her surprising him by now but she always managed to find new and inventive ways of shocking him. He thought back to the time she had decided to take up Judo. That was right after the incident where she had saved him with an orange, of all things. He shut his eyes as he remembered...

“I don’t want to burden you. If I learn Judo, I can defend myself.” She looked up at him with determination on her face. 

“That’s why you have me to protect you. You don’t need to worry about things like this.” Soryu crossed his arms. “When I am not around Inui or Samajime look out for you as well. There is no need to go and do something that might hurt you.” 

“That’s beside the point. Anyway, how many times have I been used against you? If I can at least defend myself so I won’t be taken hostage all the time then it will be easier for you to protect me, right? I want to at least try.” 

Soryu sighed. “Well I won’t stop you from trying but it’s okay if you decide not to keep at it. I won’t say anything.”

Orie’s eyes narrowed at that. “You don’t think I can do it. You think I’m too weak.” 

“You are rather delicate. I just don’t want to see you bruised and banged up.” 

Orie poked Soryu’s chest. “I will do this. You will see, I will be able to really defend myself. In fact, I will make a bet with you right now, that I will be able to flip a grown man before six months have passed.” 

“A bet? What does the winner get?” 

“The loser has to do whatever the winner says.” 

Soryu smiled. “You have a bet; I look forward to collecting on this one.”

From that day forward, Orie had worked hard and took to her lessons with the same zeal and determination she showed for everything. Soryu had to admit, he liked the changes he was seeing. She carried herself with more confidence and grace and had developed a sleekness about her that reminded him of a tiger. Orie’s body was still soft in all the right places and she was still the same girl he fell in love with, so he didn’t worry about her leaving. However, he had started to notice a lot more men looking at her lately, including Inui and Samajime.

Soryu felt his manhood stir as his memories continued playing in his head.

Orie had come to the suite one day right after class, still wearing the workout clothes she usually wore under her uniform, her red hair straggling out of her braid and her cheeks flushed. 

“Guess what? I did it! I flipped a man last month and have been able to do it consistently since then! I win the bet!” She stopped in front of him, smiling at him.

Soryu looked up at her calmly. “I didn’t see it so it doesn’t count.” He knew she wouldn’t lie about something like that but he still figured it was an exaggeration on her part.

Orie flushed deeper and put her hands on her hips. “Well, then I will prove it! Come with me to the next class. Or even better! Call Inui. I can show you my technique on him and you will see for yourself.”

“What would you need him to do exactly?”

“He’d have to come at me like he’s about to attack me. Basically, he’d have put his arms around me and then I get out of his hold.”

Soryu stood up quickly and strode to Orie stopping mere inches away from her. “Does this mean that men have been putting their arms around you at class?” 

Orie looked at him, slightly confused. “Well, yes. I have to learn and practice and there are men and women there. What did you think I was doing?”

Soryu had known in theory that class was like that but hearing the reality of it had brought out his possessive streak. He closed the gap between them and brought his face to hers, close enough for their lips to almost touch. 

“No need to call Inui. Try it out on me. It’s men like me who will go after you, anyway. And when you can’t get out of my grasp, I will collect my payment.” 

Orie felt his breath ghosting across her lips and shivered involuntarily then took a step back. “No way! I don’t want to hurt you.”

Soryu smirked. “So you can’t do it. It’s okay, you worked hard anyway. Time to collect.” He pulled her to him by her waist and brought his lips towards her again. Before he knew what was happening, his world got turned upside down and he was on his back looking up at her.

Orie smiled down at him. “You were saying?” 

Soryu had to admit he was slightly impressed but he wasn’t about to give up so easily when his prize was within reach. He got up slowly. “That wasn’t a true test and you know it, Orie. The men who will come at you won’t be distracted.”

“Okay, well if you haven’t had enough, then let’s try again. I will even give you the advantage and let you grab me from behind first.” Orie deliberately turned her back to him and stood casually.

Soryu’s lips curled up a bit at the edges. No way was she going to escape from his grip. His imagination ran wild with what he would do once he had her and he approached her again, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She grasped his hand and within the space of a few moments he found himself on the floor staring up at her again. He got up quickly this time, intent on winning this one and having his way with her. He moved a lot quicker than he had before since he had previously held back for fear of hurting her but was now letting himself go a bit more. Soryu had no real knowledge of martial arts as he didn’t really need it since he had always relied on his gun and brute strength. As he lunged for her, she neatly stepped out of his way, grabbed him and neatly laid him flat on his back again, then straddled him and pinned him down in the blink of an eye.

“Give up yet?” Speechless, he looked up at her and took in her flushed and triumphant face. Plus, the position that she had put him in had excited him beyond belief.

These memories had Soryu rock hard and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Checking to make sure his office door was closed and locked, he unzipped his pants and took out his manhood, precum already leaking from the tip. He slowly pumped himself as he let his memories continue…

Soryu had looked up at Orie and nodded. “I give up. What do you want me to do?” He figured it would be something along the lines of taking her on a romantic date but her words had surprised him.

“I want.” Orie was shy, suddenly. “Iwanttotouchyourtattoo!” she said in a rush.

“What?” Soryu had to ask her to repeat herself because he wasn’t sure he had understood.

“I want to look at and touch your tattoo. It has always fascinated me but you don’t really let me do either. So, I want you to let me explore it to my heart’s content.”

Soryu blinked in surprise but then nodded. “If that’s what you want then I will give it to you. You did win fair and square. Let me up, though. I can’t show you in this position unless you want to take care of something else first since we’re already here.” He twitched his hips and Orie’s eyes grew wide as she felt his hardness rubbing against her. She scrambled up quickly and blushed.

Soryu sat up and moved to a chair, unbuttoning and removing his shirt as he went. “Go ahead.”

Orie moved to him, fascinated, mouth dry with anticipation and arousal. Her slim hand reached out tentatively at first to where the dragon’s head started on his left shoulder. Soryu jumped a little at the touch and she drew her fingers back quickly. 

“It’s okay, you can touch. I was just surprised.”

Orie reached out again and started tracing her fingers along the dragon’s head once again. She continued lightly, tracing the tattoo’s line and whorls, her fingers gliding lightly over his skin. Her touch was arousing him and he grit his teeth, trying to endure the whole thing when what he really wanted was to take her in his arms and bury himself inside her.

“Did it hurt?” Her soft voice reached his ears.

“A little, at first. But I got through it.”

“How old were you when you got it done?”

“18. It was part of my initiation.”

Her fingers stopped for a moment. “But it’s so big, it covers so much of your back. And you have some wrapped around your arm and sides. How did it not hurt you more?”

“I did what I had to do.” 

“I see.” Her other hand had joined in and her fingers were tracing lower and lower, coming around his side. 

His eyes flew open when he felt her lips land softly on his back. He stiffened a moment when he felt her kiss him even more firmly then a warm wetness as her tongue started tracing the lines of the tattoo. As her lips and tongue danced across his back his fists clenched at the sensation. She was being bolder than any other time before and it was driving him crazier than he thought possible. Her lips were coming lower and he closed his eyes again, wondering if she would keep going until she reached the end of the tattoo. Considering it ended at his hip right near his manhood, the thought almost made him explode.

Back in the office, Soryu’s fist was pumping his manhood faster as he continued thinking of that day. He barely managed to stifle his moans as the scene kept playing in front of his eyes.

Orie had almost finished tracing the parts of the tattoo that were on his back and was working her way around. As she moved in front of him she looked up at him with lust-glazed eyes. “I think you need to remove those,” she said as she pointed at his pants. “I need to see the rest.” 

He quickly obliged, slipping out of his pants and underwear. His manhood was standing proudly at attention and her eyes locked on it. 

“Is that for me?” 

Soryu swallowed and nodded.

“Well, I will have to see what I can do to help with that when I’m done.” Orie smiled and continued tracing his tattoo with her mouth and fingers, moving closer and closer, threatening to snap Soryu’s control. Orie finally reached the end of the tattoo, right near the base of the shaft and looked up at him. “Too bad it didn’t keep going this way. It would make sense to have the tail end here instead.” She lightly brushed the head of his manhood with her finger and smiled. “I guess I’ll pretend.” Her lips went back to his skin, trailing their way towards the base as Soryu’s hands reached down to tangle in her hair.

Soryu was close to cumming, trying to time it so that he would blow at the right point in his memory. As he thought this, a loud knock at the door startled him out of his reverie.

“Sir! Your visitor is here for his appointment with you. Should I show him in?” Inui’s voice called out to him.

Soryu took a deep breath then another. The door knob rattled. “Sir? Are you okay?”

“Give me a minute.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Soryu calmed himself and tucked his manhood back into his pants, figuring he would finish this with her later. As he did so, he remembered she was getting a tattoo as well. He smiled at the thought of paying the favor back as soon as it healed.

Now composed, he called to Inui to let the appointment in.


	2. Chapter 2

Soryu was having a hard time concentrating on his meeting since his thoughts kept drifting towards Orie as he wondered why she had decided to get a tattoo. He suspected Mei Ling had something to do with that one, though he couldn’t fathom what purpose it would serve. The fact Orie was such a strange woman was a lot of what he loved about her but this was a little beyond that. Good girls like her didn’t get tattoos. He wondered what kind of tattoo it was. Probably something cute like a butterfly or some flowers, maybe on her arm? Probably not her arm; she would probably want to keep it covered up. So, more than likely, it would have to be somewhere private. His eyes glazed over with lust when he started imagining all the places she could hide a small tattoo. Thinking that, he glanced at his watch, wanting to put an end to this meeting.

“Gentlemen, I think we have a lot to think about. Why don’t we meet next week to finalize this deal?” He stood up and ushered them out of his office before they could protest.  
Soryu glanced at his watch. He realized it had been two hours since he had gotten that phone call from Samajime so he decided to call him for an update.

“What’s going on? Has the tattoo artist left yet?”

“No, Sir, although I can’t really tell if she’s still working; they are talking and laughing loudly in there.“

“Alright, thanks.” Soryu hung up and checked his watch then gathered his things. “Inui, I’m leaving.”

Soryu didn’t bother to wait for a reply before he set off for the hotel.

—-

On arriving, he saw Samajime waiting on a couch in the lounge.

“They’re in my room?” Samajime nodded and Soryu headed there. “You can go home,” he called over his shoulder.

When he got to the room he could hear them talking and laughing and hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should go in or not. Then he heard the sound of the needle and decided he needed to go in and check on her since he figured she should be in a lot of pain by now. He opened the door and was met with the sight of Orie naked from the waist up, bending over a table while the tattoo artist worked on her. She had her head turned towards Mei Ling who was sitting next to her showing her something in a magazine.

Mei Ling looked up and nudged Orie who looked towards the door. Her eyes widened on seeing her lover standing there. “Soryu, you’re here early.”

“Samajime told me you were here with a tattoo artist and I got curious.” he said, drawing closer.

“Stop right there. I don’t want you to see it ‘til it’s done.”

Soryu stopped and stood still. “But Mei Ling is looking at it.”

“She helped me pick it out so of course she knows. It was supposed to be a surprise for you. I can’t believe Samajime ratted me out. Anyway, back to the lounge with you until we’re done.”

Soryu addressed the tattoo artist. “How much longer do you think it will be, Miss…?”

“Just call me Jia. I’ve been working about two hours now and I just have to finish a little bit of shading so another half hour I think. I work well but I am fast.” Jia didn’t look up from her work at all.

"I will wait, then.” Soryu turned around and went back to the lounge, deep in thought. He knew it wasn’t a small tattoo due to the time it was taking and he had managed to get a very brief glimpse at the top of Orie’s back. Not enough to tell what it was but enough to see that it started near her left shoulder. He sat down in the lounge then picked up a book and tried to read. However, the worry over the pain she must be in and the intense curiosity over what, exactly, the tattoo was and why she was getting it had him too distracted.

“Hey, Sor,” a voice came from above him. Soryu looked up, startled. “Not like you to be so distracted,” Baba said with a smile. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

Ota, right beside Baba as usual, chimed in. “Waiting to go on a date?”

“Ooh, a date! I will keep Mei Ling company then, maybe take her on a date myself,” Baba said with his usual smile.

Soryu didn’t react, he was used to their banter at this point and he was more concerned about what was going on with Orie than whatever these two were going on about.

Baba nudged Ota. “Something’s going on with him. He’s not reacting and he just keeps staring in the direction of his room. Maybe I should go check it out.” He started moving in the direction of the room.

Soryu shot to his feet and grabbed Baba. “Don’t even think about it.” He reached into his jacket for his gun.

Baba threw his hands up and smiled. “Relax! I was just checking to see if you are still alive.” He sat down on one of the couches and looked at Soryu expectantly “What’s going on anyway?”

Soryu scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “They’re just having girl talk, it’s nothing.” He sat back down on the couch to resume his wait.

Baba leaned forward, intrigued. “I don’t think it’s nothing. You look worried about something.”

“Maybe he’s becoming the pet waiting on his master.” Ota smirked from where he had sat beside Baba. 

Soryu smoothly pulled out his gun and pointed it at them “I think the two of you need to drop it. Better yet, you should leave.”

“No need to pull the gun, you promised no more of that,” Baba said. “I think I’ll be staying here though. Something is going on and I want to stick around for it, it should be entertaining.” He picked up the hotel phone and ordered some food and wine. “Might as well have some while we wait.”

Soryu glared at him then put the gun away. He resumed his silent vigil, not even glancing at the food that was offered. 

Finally, Mei Ling came out of the room along with Jia who had her toolbox in hand. Without even waiting for Mei Ling to say a word Soryu rushed to the room. He could hear Baba ask Mei Ling what was going on but he didn’t care; he just needed to see Orie.

Orie was standing in front of him with her hands covering her breasts and a curious expression on her face, both proud and apprehensive. Soryu went up to her to hug her but she stepped back before he could. 

“Ah, you need to be careful with me at the moment, it’s a bit tender. Do you want to see it?” Without waiting for his response she turned around.

Soryu’s jaw dropped as he took in the beautiful artwork on her back. It was a phoenix bursting through the clouds and it covered a good bit of her upper back. He stepped closer to look at it more in depth and the intricate detail took his breath away. “Wait, it looks smeared.”

“It’s not smeared. It just looks that way because she used a dry needle on it to give it that effect. You can take a closer look but don’t touch it.”

Soryu took another look and saw just how much work had gone into it. He shook his head. “Didn’t it hurt?”

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “Not really. At first it kind of stung, but I endured it. Besides, if you could go through something like this, so can I.”

He spun her around gently then placed his arms around her waist and drew her to him in a hug. “Why did you do this?”

She looked up at him. “A few reasons. I have seen images of a dragon and a phoenix a lot and when I looked it up I really liked the message behind it. A phoenix by itself represents rebirth and growth, among other things. I thought that fit pretty well with me since I have changed so much since I met you. A phoenix and dragon together is an auspicious sign. Mei Ling also told me about an ancient Chinese proverb that says; When the dragon soars and the phoenix dances, the people will enjoy happiness for years, bringing peace and tranquility to all under Heaven. I thought that was really beautiful. It just seemed like it would be a perfect way of uniting us, of forming a deeper bond and bringing happiness for us. So I got a tattoo that would go with yours. I also didn’t like the fact that you had gone through pain I hadn’t and I wanted to understand that pain and share it even if it’s years apart.”

Soryu scooped Orie up and sat down with her on his lap then rested his head on her shoulder. “You’re a strange woman. You shouldn’t be putting yourself through pain for me.”

Orie smiled and patted his head. “You have been through quite a bit of pain on my behalf, this is nothing.”

Soryu nuzzled her neck then spoke against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. “How long ‘til it heals?”

“Jia said I have to be careful with it for the next one to two weeks depending on how fast it heals. I am a fast healer though. Why do you ask?”

“Remember the day you first touched my tattoo?” Soryu asked then lightly licked her neck.

Orie shivered at both the sensation and the memory. “Yes, I do.”

“I think I will turn the tables when you’re healed. For now, I suppose I will have to get creative to avoid hurting your back.”

He captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply, his tongue teasing her lips until she opened her mouth to accept him. His right hand reached up to play with her breast, teasing the nipple till it jutted out proudly. He bent his head and took it into his mouth, sucking at it while she gave a small moan of pleasure. He let go of her nipple for a moment.   
“You will have to be quiet. When I left the lounge everyone was still out there and I don’t want anyone to hear you.” He went back to his ministrations, slowly licking the bud before blowing across it lightly causing her to stiffen and gasp. His hand started sliding up her thigh under her skirt to the edge of her underwear. He shifted her and nudged her legs open. Soryu stroked her through her underwear while his lips blazed a trail from her breast to her neck.

Orie loosened Soryu’s tie and he drew it over his head, tossing it aside before kissing her again. The kiss deepened as Orie started unbuttoning his shirt. She splayed his shirt out and slid her hands along his chest, reveling in the sensation of his warm skin. Her fingers brushed over his nipples and they instantly hardened. She stopped to play with them but he pulled his mouth away from hers at that moment. 

“Don’t, I’m already too excited as it is.”

Orie’s hands froze as she arched her eyebrow at this “Oh? Does the idea of me having a tattoo turn you on so much?”

“Talk later, I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

Soryu captured her mouth again in a bruising kiss, the hand that had been stroking her nether regions now moving to the waistband of her panties. He slipped his hand inside her underwear and let his fingers slide over her folds. His mouth left hers again and he left a trail of kisses down her neck. She shifted on his lap as the sensations took over and he groaned. 

Orie was in a haze of pleasure. When he had mentioned the day she touched his tattoo, desire had shot through her at the memory. Now knowing he had been thinking about her and this all day, that desire turned into a heat she could feel burning her from the inside out. She was desperate to touch him and reached for his chest again, sliding her hands along his warm skin. Her hands roamed up his chest to his shoulders before tangling in his silky hair. 

Soryu was now nibbling across her chest, teasing her nipples. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal as his fingers moved teasingly over her folds. His questing fingers found her bud and brushed slightly over it causing her to shudder and gasp. 

Orie pulled on his hair to get his attention and when he looked up she crashed her mouth onto his forcefully, lips already parted to let their tongues entwine. Soryu’s fingers traced light circles around her clit as their tongues entwined in a kiss that seemed to stop time as they melted into each other. His fingers moved lower and he slid one in to her slowly, feeling the wetness that had already pooled there. He broke the kiss to bring his fingers up to his mouth to taste her. 

Orie’s breath hitched at the lust in Soryu’s eyes and shifted, feeling his hard length against her. She shifted again deliberately wanting to get closer to him and to tease him. 

Soryu growled as his control broke. He picked up Orie and shifted her so she was straddling him. As he pulled her in for a kiss he fumbled with his belt buckle. He swiftly got his belt and pants undone and angled his hips so he could pull them down just enough to free his now painfully erect manhood. He slipped the edge of Ories panties aside, just enough to allow him access and lowered her swiftly unto his hardness. 

Soryu groaned into her mouth “I’m sorry. I can’t hold back any longer.”

Orie looked at him barely able to focus, “Neither can I.”

Hearing those words Soryu set up a punishing pace, locking his lips over hers to muffle their groans. He felt her nails digging into his back, encouraging him as he picked her up and slammed her back down again, the feel of her wrapped around him, her walls clenching him too much for him. At that moment he couldn’t think, just feel, losing himself in her tightness, in her mouth and the scent of their lovemaking.

Orie’s muffled cries had turned into the higher pitched wailing that signaled an orgasm was imminent and he picked up the pace, one hand finding her breast and massaging it before rolling her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. She could feel her orgasm building as she held on to Soryu. She dug her nails in deeper without thinking as she rode the wave of bliss, getting closer and closer to the peak. Soryu’s hand slid down from her breast and along her side and the delicious sensation pushed her to the edge. Orie’s back arched as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her to shake and moan loudly into his mouth. 

Soryu felt her orgasm as her walls clenched and pulsed around him. Her moan as she came was music to his ears and the heady combination brought his release as he thrust himself inside of her as deeply as he could. Feeling him throbbing inside her as he shot his seed in her brought Orie to a second, more powerful orgasm that left her limp and spent. She broke off the kiss and collapsed against his chest.

“I really hope no one heard that. I wouldn’t be able to face their teasing,” she said with a sigh.

Soryu kissed the top of her head “I will shoot anyone who tries.”

Orie laughed. “You promised not to shoot anyone. This was quite an experience; you have never lost control like this before.”

His arms tightened around her. “I have been wanting you all day.” He told her about what had happened earlier in his office. 

Orie pushed away from him and looked up at him, surprise written on her face. “You did that? I would never have thought you would do that in your office.”

“Neither did I till I met you. You do strange things to me, woman.” 

“Are you sure that’s not the other way around? I would have never imagined this before. It’s the middle of the afternoon and we are still clothed!” Orie blushed a little as she said this.

Soryu brought her back against his chest. “I guess we bring out something in each other. More proof that we need to stay together.”

Orie sighed contentedly against his chest. “I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible part three in the works after Star is done

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part two that I will post shortly, possibly a part three if there is enough interest


End file.
